The Northwest Clinical Community Oncology Program (NW CCOP) has been in existence since the inception of the National Cancer Institute's Clinical Community Oncology Program. As one of the founding CCOPs, the NW CCOP plays an integral role in achieving the National Cancer Institute's (NCI) objective of connecting community cancer specialists and primary care providers with NCI sponsored clinical trials. The NW CCOP is an experienced consortium of hospitals and independent oncology practices spanning three states serving local communities within western Washington, northern Oregon and northern Idaho. The overall purpose of the NW CCOP is to bring clinical advances through the most cutting edge research protocols to local communities. NW CCOP utilizes the Clinical Trials Support Unit (CTSU) as well as the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC), M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC), and the Sun Coast CCOP Research Bases. The NW CCOP provides community oncologists with the opportunity to participate in a variety of treatment and cancer prevention and control research trials provided by these research bases. The specific aims of the NW CCOP are to: increase patients' access within Washington, Idaho, and Oregon to advances in treatment and cancer control and prevention clinical trials within their local communities; Expand outreach efforts to minority and underserved populations; Increase the knowledge, awareness, and involvement of the primary healthcare providers to promote increased participation in cancer treatment, and cancer control and prevention trials; and Provide enhanced systems supporting the consortium through communication and training among providers and coordinators thereby promoting quality and timely data collection while maintaining a level of excellence in protection of study participants.